lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Emmy Honeywell
starts off as MH Athlumian +2, OH Tuck, Acc1 Premier Earring, Class Lordly Ranger Anyone know what visiting her in the different towns actually does? * PC Version. Final weapons are Superlative Bluesteel's. Balanced configuration. Kadven 23:38, 3 May 2009 (UTC) No Hexes? PC: Im on BR 87 and Emmy still didn't learn Hexes. Is it a bug or can anyone confirm this? --Grungebuster 07:17, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :It may be a bug. I'm at BR47 right now (playing PC version) and Emmy learned Hexes a few BRs ago. --Lunadea 10:16, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Three new combat arts learnt in a single fight Emmy is BR 109 (PC hard mode), and after the fight she learnt Switchback, Dragon's Tail and Moonset, none of which have been learnt during the fight. She is dual wielding Nightbloom Virtutis +1, Shielding Bluesteel +1, and her class is expert ninja. She knows Swift Smash IV and Nimble Crossbreak III (power grip). Fedejico 10:22, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, Switchback is the regular art, Dragon's Tail the sword specific variation and Moonset even more specific to katanas. All skills of the same rank are learned at the same time (when you have the right weapon). - Merthos 13:05, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Correction needed On the PC version at least, Emmy starts with all the skills of Emma that were learned before she dies, although at a reduced rank. I've had Emmy start with Rejuvenation I (where I had Emma with it at rank 3 when she was removed), as well as a few lower tier invocation spells (which I picked up with Emma at early BR's) 04:54, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Note on her presentation... SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS Anyone else find it kind of corny that someone who is virtually a clone of the character who dies is brought in immediately after her death? I understand how it works well for continuity of the groups and all, but it is kind of corny and funny... "OH noZ... She's Dead! *sobsob*... oh wait... nevermind, her daughter's here to take her place... looks awful similar doesn't she??" LOL. Reminds me of Beerfest ^_^ Well I was startled too at first. You see I really love David, but I could just wonder how, although Emma was like a mother to him, he could get over her death that easily and just replace her with her daughter. Kinda cruel, no? Her looks, well... She IS her daughter, after all. And if you look closely, Emma does look much older than Emmy; but maybe that's just my imagination.--Xardia (talk) 12:03, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Love What does love do? Maybe some kinda "I'll protect the ones I care for"-thing. More Heal-commands when other unit in danger or something. Or maybe she'll get more powerful skills more often if her companions are in good shape, since she doesn't have to worry about them... ...maybe.--Xardia (talk) 12:06, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Ninja / Katana and Invocations stuff I'm inclined to agree with Zephyr that the "alternate katana" route recently removed from the main page is unlikely, although I haven't tested it myself. I can however confirm that having Emma with Invocations is not necessarily going to get that art for Emmy. I'm not saying Emmy can't have Invocations, just that a fairly high BR Emma with some Invo development didn't do it for me. If it can be done at all, it's with a completely different requirement. Ferret37 01:12, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Emmy stats Does her stats carry from Emma? Rizki004 06:28, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :Nope. Nothing from Emma carries over to Emmy. It would make sense that it wouldn't since Emma hasn't seen Emmy for quite some time. Zephyr 06:39, May 21, 2011 (UTC) So, noticed something- It states that the last time you find and speak to Emmy she's in Nagapur before the meeting at Nagapur- I have (on XBox version) found her at Baltarossa, Melphina, Baaluk, and Royotia as well (Can't remember if she was at Ghor too). Nothing she says is of any real importance (I basically forgot everything she said because of that x_x) but she DOES appear past Nagapur. :She doesn't disappear from the various towns until you go through with the meeting in Nagapur. Anytime before that, she'll be here and there. She also says slightly different things depending on where you see her first. It's more likely that you'll find her in Nagapur last if you've been visiting and unlocking all the other towns. Zephyr 21:45, October 10, 2011 (UTC) When Rush dies I notice this during my grinding process. When Rush dies, Emmy will shout "Lord David", quite hilarious since I don't even use David in active team :)-- 15:55, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe she's alerting David that Rush the idiot has fallen in battle... Zephyr 16:18, July 14, 2012 (UTC) And when she's knocked out, she moans "Ath..lum..." which is missing in her quote list-- 03:30, July 20, 2012 (UTC) : Feel free to add it, along with its condition. Although... I think it's closer to "Ah... Athlum...". That's what I heard when I transcribed their lines about 7 months ago. Zephyr (talk) 03:37, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :: Huh, like that "Rush the idiot". Actually, I was searching for somewhere to put a minor question in. Can anyone confirm for me that she replaces two Superlative Bluesteel-s with Nightbloom or my memory is tricking me? Thanks. - A Wikia contributor ::: The Nightbloom has a high enough Equip Rank that she will replace any Bluesteel customization with it. I don't think she'll replace both of them with Nightblooms, but I've never tried that. Zephyr (talk) 19:38, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Make Emmy request Nightbloom I was struggling with getting Emmy to request Nightbloom, as Irina kept wanting it. I finally figured it out, so here's what I did, sorry if this isn't new info: Equipped Emmy with Daimyo Katana Made sure Nightboom was only Katana in inventory Removed Irina from party Fought 2 battles in dungeon, left dungeon And hey presto, Emmy requested it! Egitto2000 (talk) 18:24, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :Or... you could just remove Irina from the active party and do what you would do with equipment requests. You don't need to equip Emmy with a Katana-type since the Nightbloom variations are the only Katana-type equips she would ever request. Irina just happens to have higher priority on the Remnant, so she'll keep requesting it as long as she's active. Zephyr (talk) 19:37, August 15, 2012 (UTC) That's weird. I always had both in my active party. Irina asked for it, I told her Hell No, and shortly after Emmy asked for it; without me changing anything in the party setup... How Come?--Xardia (talk) 11:59, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :Not really. Once you deny their request, it's very likely that the counter for number of battles before the next request is reset. Since Emmy didn't request anything at the time, she's next in because her counter hasn't been reset. Taking Irina out of the active party helps with triggering Emmy's request. Zephyr (talk) 15:21, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Cannot get Emmy into Assassin I am struggling to get Emmy into Assassin, she is staying in Cavalier forever: My Emmy now has: One-handed: Swift Knee Splitter IV Swift Cutting Lunge IV Swift Blue Streak III Swift Double Slash III Swift Cross Slice IV Requiem Remedies: (not touched since acquired Emmy): Restore III Refresh II Rejuvenate II Revitalize Hexes: Poison Gas Traps: Stun Trap IV Land Mine V Retreat Flare III Pandora Box III Rousing Flare I think I reached both One-handed 15, Sword 13 and Item > Mystic. What am I missing? 20:56, October 28, 2012 (UTC)Zejinx :Sword actually might not be high enough. Emmy's probably around 370EXP away from Sword 13 at worst. Item > Mystic is only part of the requirement. The real one is actually having Items as a significant category. You can raise Traps a little bit more since Emmy has Mystics 7 with around Traps 10~12 (guessing here). She's almost there though, and she'll likely pass through Wanderer along the way. Zephyr (talk) 21:39, October 28, 2012 (UTC) thank you, how is sword not high enough? I thought by learning Requiem that means I have wielding style lvl 20 and weapon type lvl 16? :Proof that I need more sleep. Yeah, if you have Requiem, then you meet the WS+WT requirements. So raising Items should do the trick. Zephyr (talk) 19:53, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Talks with Emmy The question actually was asked before but since there were no responses I decided to ask it again; Does talking to Emmy in different towns make a difference? Since she's not saying anything important. She's not getting a parameter bonus, so what're they for?--Xardia (talk) 06:59, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :It's just a series of silly talks between her and Rush. A little bit of character development/background. Zephyr (talk) 15:14, November 2, 2012 (UTC)